1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a target and a target base under remote control, said target being selectively rotatable on the target base separate from movement of the target base.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Firearms training for civilians, law enforcement officers and military personnel has relied on rudimentary moving and static targets. Although shoot, no shoot target systems have been around for years, there was no sense of real dynamic movement. The targets were affixed to a carriage and confined to an area and the target was unable to move in any other direction than the predetermined one. This shortcoming is resolved with embodiments of the mobile target system described below wherein specific embodiment can cover a Tueller drill with a pistol in 1.5 seconds or faster and turn from a shoot target to a no-shoot in well under a second. In addition, another problem with firearms training has been that the targets do not shoot back.